


Same but Different

by Allaynia



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allaynia/pseuds/Allaynia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ COMPLETE ] Some things never change no matter how different some things become.</p><p>(Disclaiming that they're not my characters. They belong to members of my D&D party. Light bromance involved. Writing something like this was inevitable with their antics.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same but Different

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Same but Different
> 
>  **Pairing:** Orc-bromance with light shounen-ai undertone
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The events occurring are based on canon events from the Dungeons  & Dragons campaign with the Master Class from The Dragon Forge in the Philippines. The characters belong to their respective players.

 

Hands cupped, elbows on the table.

Force from each owner's hand almost broke said table as they tried to push the other into submission.

Counting a 26 seconds, Gorn had won.

Again.

That earned a slap to the face.

The slap was returned.

A random flex as if boasting.

Another slap to the face.

A punch to the gut.

Arms wrapping around the other to wrestle him to the ground.

A body dropping on top of the other from a height and an resounding oof! immediately after.

All this was followed by a few more punches and kicks before it turned into a full on brawl in the middle of the street.

Onlookers stared.

Little children pointed while mothers led them away.

Their teammates stopped caring.

Many wondered "why?" with a wide range of various emotions tapped to the question. (Most went with exasperation.)

But it didn't matter to them.

If the smile on the other's face was any indication of their enjoyment, then they would keep at it.

After all, there was little that could bring them that much happiness than antics with the other.

* * *

This changed when one of them did.

One grabbed the other and jumped over the railing several dozen feet in the air.

The other grabbed the mummy heart they were supposed to destroy to end the chaos.

Anyone would assume that someone like him would crush it with his hand or use brute force.

But he did the unexpected.

He raised the heart to his lips and ate it.

One bite. Two bites.

The heart was no more. It was the end of it.

Or so they thought.

A rumble of the stomach.

Pain shot through his body.

His body started to float.

The other simply looked on, as did their teammates.

His body started to glow.

A scream echoed the room.

A flash of necrotic light blinded all.

A few seconds later, it cleared.

The heart was no more. And neither was he.

* * *

They trudged out of the temple with a heavy heart.

He had extra baggage in the form of an unconscious elf guide's body.

After a while, the extra baggage started to move.

Eyes opened. His eyes met his.

A feeling of familiarity swelled.

"That heart tasted like chicken!" the elf exclaimed.

A konk to the head, and he was out like a light again.

Everyone stared in disbelief, a single similar thought on their mind.

"No. Way."

* * *

 

Hands cupped, elbows on the table.

(The hand was smaller than what he was used to.)

Force from each owner's hand almost broke said table as they tried to push the other into submission.

(The force was all too familiar.)

Counting a 22 seconds, Gorn had won.

Again.

(Would that reset their counter given that his form had changed?)

That earned a slap to the face.

(Not really.)

The slap was returned.

(The other's form was different.)

A random flex as if boasting.

(But the fire in his eyes were still the same.)

Another slap to the face.

(It was still him.)

A punch to the gut.

And their antics continued. Their teammates ignored them with the same thought: "The half-orc antics will never change..."

(Regrettably? Not.)


End file.
